


The Sleepover

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only younglins on earth, it was no surprise when their minicons started hanging out. That didn't mean Drift had to be happy about it, especially when Slipstream and Jetstorm wanted to have a "sleep over" with their decepticon counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

“I want you two on your best behavior, understood?” Drift wagged a finger at his minicons, eyes narrowing. The two younger bots took a moment to refocus on their sire, too busy admiring the bounty hunter’s looming ship. Where had he gotten it from anyway?

“O-of course!” Jetstorm and Slipstream both stood at attention, bowing politely to the taller mech. Drift shook his head before turning to the other mech.

“And you,” Drift glowered at the bounty hunter, “make sure they don’t ingest too many sweets, and that they don’t stay awake too late. And they had better still be in one piece when I return tomorrow!” Fracture rolled his eyes. Like he wanted to do this any more than Drift did? Being the only two mechs on earth with a set of sparklings, their bitlets had undoubtedly wanted to get together to “hang out”, whatever that meant, and today would be the longest the two autobots had ever been in his care. Drift was rightfully worried, he supposed, but that didn’t mean he had to like the way he was treating him.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Fracture shrugged off the samurai’s concern. He raised his own kids for this long with no issue, he could handle Drift’s for one night. Drift cast one last glance over his shoulder before leaving the two smaller bots with the decepticon, muttering what sounded like a prayer to primus before transforming and heading back to the Autobot base. Fracture resisted making a rude gesture in the orange mech’s direction, and led the two minis to his ship. Airazor and Divebomb were bouncing excitedly just inside, eagerly awaiting their new guests.

“Hey, what’s up guys?” Divebomb ran up to greet them. Jetstorm braced himself as the other bot tackled him, knocking the bot back on his aft. Slipstream laughed at his brother, joining in the pile. The minibots had become pretty great friends, often slipping away from their respective bases to play games or pull pranks. It was nice to have other minicons around, especially minicons their own age. 

Airazor hung back from the chaos, hiding behind his carrier’s peds, to observe his brother’s antics. He’d never had a… what had Divebomb called it? A “sleepover”? Human younglings did it all the time, he said. Well, Airazor’d never had strange mechs hanging out in the ship before, and he didn’t know if he liked it all that much. Fracture had always been a bit of a loner until recently, but Drift and his creations were coming around more often now. Apparently the older mechs had come to some sort of agreement, and Airazor didn’t know what to make of it all. At least the other minibots were nice to him, and it was pretty cool to meet other younglings on this alien planet.

“Go on, Airazor, you can talk to them.” Fracture gently tried to encourage the shy minicon. Airazor peeked up at him, and then to the others. Divebomb was now animately talking about some earth game with the autobot twins. Fracture gently pat the top of Airazor’s helm, smiling down at him, 

“You’ll be fine, Airazor.”The tiny bot nodded and hesitantly left the protection of his carrier before scuttling over to his brother.

“Alright, if you guys need me for anything, I’ll be in the control room. Just… Please don’t get yourselves into too much trouble.” Fracture waved over to the minis before heading out. The only response was a distracted wave from Slipstream. Fracture doubted any of them had actually listened, but he trusted that they could all take care of themselves just fine. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Airazor asked from behind his brother’s shoulder.

“This cool game that the earth kids play! You gotta cover your face and count to ten while everyone else hides, then you gotta find ‘em! Wanna play? It’s supposed to be loads of fun!” Divebomb was practically vibrating with excitement at this point. Airazor nodded, a smile spreading across his face. It did sound pretty fun, and there were lots of great hiding spots on the ship.

“Awesome! Who wants to count?”

“Oh! I’ll count while you guys hide.” Jetstorm volunteered. “I’ve seen Russell play this back at the base a lot! Especially when the Denny human has asked him to his chores. It’s easy!”

“Then cover your eyes so we can go hide! And no going into the control room, no autobots allowed!” Divebomb called, already heading out of the room to find a hiding place. Jetstorm turned toward the wall and buried his face into his arms, listening to the direction in which each bot scattered.

“One… Two… Three…” He paused. Russell always came out of hiding when Denny counted to three, so what came next? “Um… Three and a half… Ten!” Jetstorm whirled around, checking to make sure no sneaky bots thought it’d be funny to hide right under his nose. 

Not spotting any stray minibots, Jetstorm took off into the hull of the ship in search of the hiders.

From up in the rafters, Slipstream snickered as his brother took off without giving the room so much as a glance. He settled back into his spot and snickered to himself. It was going to be a long night.

Jetstorm peered into every room he walked by. He had found Airazor in the first storage closet, helm poking out from behind a few crates, but their siblings had proven to be more elusive. Airazor checked their habsuite, their carrier’s habsuite, even the medbay Fracture had hastily thrown together before leaving cybertron. Jetstorm was beginning to get a tad worried when they ended up in the bottom of the ship with no sign of Divebomb and Slipstream.

“Should we get Fracture?” Jetstorm asked the other bot. Airazor turned around and gave the other an incredulous look.

“No way! Divebomb would never let it go if we had to ask Fracture for help!” He looked about ready to panic, so Jetstorm quickly tried to calm him down.

“No problem! I’m sure we’ll be able to find them, we just have to think like them!” Jetstorm thought the idea was genius, but Airazor looked skeptical. “Just think, if you were Divebomb, where would you hide?” Airazor’s optics narrowed in concentration. If he was Divebomb? 

Jetstorm jumped back when Airazor emitted a small shriek of rage. 

“That slag-head is probably cheating!!” Before Jetstorm could even ponder the idea, Airazor was rushing off toward the control center. Jetstorm laughed and tried to keep up with him. 

Sure enough, as soon as the doors to the control room parted, the two minicons immediately spotted Divebomb perched up on his carrier’s shoulderplates, a smug grin spread across his faceplates.

“What took you bots so long?”

“Frag off, Divebomb, you cheated!” Airazor lunged at his brother, but Fracture swiftly caught him mid-leap.

“Knock it off you two, or I’ll send Slipstream and Jetstorm home early.” The threat appeared to work as the minibots quit lashing out at each other. Fracture set Airazor back onto the floor and then set Divebomb beside him, casting them both a warning glare. The minicons actually looked guilty, and they muttered a quiet apology before shuffling out of the room. Jetstorm awkwardly trailed after them.

Slipstream was waiting out in the hall, having given up on hiding after waiting so long. He was getting pretty bored of sitting around and not doing anything.

“So what now? Are we gonna play another round, or do you guys have anything better to do around here?”

“Nah, hide and seek is for sparklings. How about we play some videogames instead?”Divebomb eagerly supplied. That sounded far more interesting than hiding, so he agreed. They spent a while trying to settle on a game all four of them liked, but when they did, the minibots all hunkered down into the couch in front of the holoscreen.

“Wow, this game’s pretty fun!” Divebomb grudgingly admitted. He originally wanted to play one of the more violent human games, but Slipstream and Jetstorm had refused. He instead settled to play “Mario Kart”, some goofy looking racing game. At least some things still got to explode. Airazor slowly nodded in agreement, eyes glued to the screen.

“Hey!” Jetstorm let out a frustrated squeak when Airazor’s kart knocking his player off of the road.

“Ha! Take that autodork!!” the small mech whooped. When the game nearly caused a fight, Slipstream was forced to put an end to it.

“Hey it’s getting pretty late, isn’t it?” he interjected.

“What? You’re just being a sore loser. Ya mad that a couple of cons beat ya?” Divebomb and Airazor laughed, giving each other a high five.

“We are not! It’s just… Drift always has us recharge at this time. Aren’t you guys tired?”

“No way, wimp! We ain’t going to bed yet, not until we watch this.” Divebomb dug around through his stuff and pulled out a dvd. “It’s pretty scary though, think you guys are up for it~?”

“Jetstorm and I have seen plenty of human holovids, we’re not afraid!” Slipstream puffed out his chests in a show of bravado.

“We’re not?” Slipstream jabbed his brother in the side with his elbow. “Uh- Yeah, we’re not afraid of any human holovids!” 

“Aren’t you too tiiired?”

“No! We’ll watch it!” Slipstream covered Jetstorm’s mouth before he could interject.

“Ha, if you say so~ Now c’mon, I have a holoscreen in my berthoom, too, just in case you chickens get tired.” Divebomb called, already heading back to his habsuite. Slipstream stuck his glossa out at the bot before dragging his hesitant brother along behind him. 

They stepped into the room to find Divebomb already starting up the video. Airazor ran in and started throwing together a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, digging out some snacks from beneath the berth as well. Slipstream and his brother hurried over to the pile, settling in and grabbing some of the energon goodies from Airazor.

“Are you guys ready?” Divebomb giggled, hunkering down beside his brother. The other bots looked at each other and gave a nervous nod. Divebomb snickered and pressed play, the video starting to play. He gave the command for the lights to turn off, and the minibots were cast in darkness. The low gleam of their optics and the screen the only light in the room.

The video seemed harmless enough at first, and the autobots began to wonder if Divebomb had put in the right one, but then suddenly the screen was filled with all sorts of monsters. Slipstream and Jetstorm had never seen creatures like this before, and they’d seen a lot of strange looking things on this alien planet. When something jumped at the screen, Slipstream swore his spark stopped. He tried unsuccessfully tried to stifle his yelp, and quickly burrowed into the blankets.

No less than halfway through the movie, Jetstorm had hidden as well. These earth monsters were terrifying! They made all sorts of moaning and snarling sounds, and they were very good at popping out at the most unexpected times. He would never admit to being afraid, at least not out loud.

Divebomb was also beginning to regret his decision to watch this scary movie. Fracture had warned him and his brother, on several occasions, that some of these movies would be too much for them. He should have listened.

When the movie finally ended, the room was engulfed in silence, only the creaking and humming of the ship around them. While Divebomb and Airazor were usually used to such noises, tonight was different. Like the autobots, they were huddled beneath the blankets, shaking like a leaf.

“D-divebomb? Those monsters weren’t real, right?” Airazor shakily asked, tiny claws latched on Divebomb’s arms. He was about to answer his frightened brother when a loud bang down the hall scared all of the minibots out of their cover.

“What was that!?” Jetstorm squeaked, hiding behind Slipstream. 

“Probably just the ship. These things always make weird noises, right guys?” Slipstream offered. Divebomb didn’t reply, only looked around the room before diving under the berth to hide. 

“The ship doesn’t make that noise!” Airazor whispered before joining his brother in hiding. Jetstorm and Slipstream were quick to follow suit. They all hid underneath the berth, holding their breath until the monster, or whatever it was, left. Instead, their door flew open, a dark shadow standing in the doorway. All of the minibots flew into a panic, throwing snacks and pillows and everything else lying around near them at the monster. Jetstorm even managed to throw his nunchucks at the creature.

“Wh- hey HEY WATCH IT!” The lights flew on revealing Fracture’s frustrated faceplates. “You little fraggers.” He grumbled. Running a servo over his sore faceplates, he tried in vain to pick the sticky energon goodies off of his plating with the other.

“Carrier!” All of the minibots ran out from under the berth and threw themselves at the purple mech’s legs. “Did you get it? Did you get the monster?” Fracture looked down at the terrified bots, glanced around the room, took in the discarded movie case, and instantly understood. So his bitlets had decided not to heed his warning and watched a human movie. A horror movie no less!   
“There are no monsters on this planet. It’s just something the humans make up to scare each other. Besides, I’ll always be here to keep you safe.” He reassured the sniffling younglings. He picked them all up and carefully placed them into the berth. “It’s getting late, why don’t you kids get some rest, and in the morning I’ll make you some more goodies, hmm?” 

“Can you leave the lights on?” Jetstorm mumbled from under his blankets. 

“No problem, little guy. Remember, I’m just down the hall if any of you need anything.” Fracture made sure to grab the holovid on his way out. He needed to dispose of this, but perhaps he could check it before doing so, right after a trip to the washracks. After all, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

Drift was shocked to see how tired Fracture looked the next morning. His eyes were lackluster and his frame was looking pretty dull. His minibots, however, looked just as they had when he dropped them off the day before. 

“You look terrible.” He teased the decepticon. Fracture didn’t respond, only narrowed his eyes a bit. 

“We had so much fun yesterday! Can we come over again?” Jetstorm smiled up at his sire, pulling his best “puppy-eyes”. 

“Yeah, pleeeaasee.” Slipstream whined. Drift considered it for a moment, taking in the bounty hunter’s appearance.

“Perhaps next time, you could invite Divebomb and Airazor over to the autobot base.” Fracture gave the autobot a grateful smile, and from their perch on the ship, Airazor and Divebomb bounced around with glee. His own minibots squealed with joy, and Drift let their behavior slide this time, trying not to think too much about the two tiny decepticon terrors running around the junkyard and giving poor Denny quite a fright.

Jetstorm and Slipstream waved goodbye to the decepticons before returning to Drift’s arms. When they were safely reattached, Drift cast the bounty hunter a definitely-not-worried look.

“Were they any trouble?” He asked the purple mech. Fracture only smirked at him.

“Nah, but I have this great human holovid for you! You and the team should definitely check it out one of these nights.” Drift was a bit wary, but he accepted the strange offering anyway. He gave a polite bow before transforming and heading back. He’d had to attend many movie nights with his team, had to suffer through many human movies, so this one couldn’t possibly be any worse, right?


End file.
